1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing an optical semiconductor device that is mainly applied to the optical communication field.
2. Background Art
Optical semiconductor elements such as laser diodes are used in the optical communication field (e.g., see Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 6-97589). In an optical semiconductor device whose two neighboring optical semiconductor elements are separated by a separation groove, an Au plated layer is formed on the top surface of each optical semiconductor element. In this case, after forming a power supply layer on the entire surface and applying plating thereto, the power supply layer is wet-etched using photolithography.